Legend of Metroid: Heroes Collide
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter, finds herself trapped on an unknown planet. She meets an inhabitant of this world, Link, and the two try to help Samus get home. What secrets lie hidden as the Space Pirates take over Hyrule and Ganon supposedly returns? Only time will tell in the explosive crossover from the maker of Mario & Sonic: Warriors Across Dimensions. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Temporal Twist

Notes: Okay, well, I may be digging myself into an even bigger ditch, but I need something to put on the site... Anyways, this is my Zelda/Metroid crossover that I wrote shortly after finishing Warriors Across Dimensions. Therefore, the writing is a bit primitive. I'll make sure to improve it once I work on the other chapters that haven't been finished...

* * *

Staring out into the deep portions of space, Samus began to reflect upon her life as a bounty hunter. She had defeated the Space Pirates, eradicated the evil soul-sucking life-forms known as Metroids, and the even more dangerous X Parasite.

However, at what cost? She had lost everyone that she was ever close to. She had lost her former Commanding Officer, Adam Malkovich, during her assistance with her former team from the Galactic Federation, as well as most of her former team. She seen the baby Metroid, which had thought of her as its mother, destroyed by Mother Brain. Her fellow bounty hunters were killed by the evil presense of a dark Phazon clone of her.

Suddenly, an electronic voice spoke to her. "Samus, are you alright? You seem more silent than usual."

Samus shook off her grief and looked at the AI. "I'm alright, ADAM. I was just thinking…"

"Yes. I understand what you're going through. You've lost a lot of people. However, we cannot greive over them and let their deaths be in vain. Now, we should get going to our next mission. Any objections, lady?"

Lady. Samus remembered that name all too well. Malkovich used to called her that out of respect for her. However, despite ADAM, the AI that she had obtained from the GF as well as her ship, the Hunter 5, after her previous ship had been lost, being a copy of her friend's personality and being, it didn't feel the same.

Passing a sector of planets, the violet-colored Hunter was on its way to locate a distress signal in deep space. Letting ADAM take the ship into auto-pilot, Samus sat her chair back to relax. Her blond hair fell below her shoulders and down her back. She hadn't kept it in a short ponytail for quite a while. She wore a light blue body suit that encased all but her head.

Suddenly, the ship began to rock around. Weird space fighters came out of nowhere and attacked the Hunter 5. "Warning: Space Pirate attack in process."

"I thought we had finished them all off already!" Samus shouted frustratedly, "ADAM, see if you can outrun them."

"I'm trying my best to steer the ship away from them, but there's too many!"

Samus then realized there was no other way to handle this. She began to stand up, and move toward the back of the ship. Her suit began to glow brightly and transform into bright orange armor. She then grabbed a helmet from a compartment and put it on her head, completely activating her Power Suit.

"Gravity mode activated. ADAM, keep me tethered to the Hunter. I'll be right back."

The bottom hatch suddenly opened, lowering Samus into space. Activating the cannon that was attached to the left arm of her Power Suit, she shot down one of the fighters with a charged blast of power. One of the other fighters shot Samus in the back, taking out a fair amount of the suit's shield energy. If she didn't watch herself, her shields would disappear and she'd be at the mercy of the fighters.

Suddenly, the Hunter 5 began to tilt forward. The space fighters also were pulled in that direction. "ADAM, what's going on?" Samus asked.

"Strange temporal vortex… it's pulling us in! I don't have enough power to stop it!"

Sucked into the vortex, Samus floated in space until a piece of debris slammed her in the helmet, knocking her out.

* * *

Notes: Man, I realize now how much my writing style was so primitive back then. Anyways, this is the first chapter of three that I wrote for this story. I have considered piling that on my already massive schedule of projects. However, since AP tests are almost out of the way, my school life should begin to calm down... I hope.

Anyways, I find Samus's character very interesting. She is a rather cold person because she has lost many, but she does indeed care for others, and eventually for Link. I find Samus one of the most depressing characters in gaming. Well, second depressing...

This was supposed to be a fic that would lead into my Smash Bros fanfic. Hopefully, if all goes well, I'll have this finished by June along with Battle for Space and Time and then will work on the Smash Bros fic... and then I still have X-Cyber and Next Den-O to worry about... :S


	2. Chapter 2: Knight of Hyrule

Disclaimers: I do not own anything related to Nintendo at all (e.g. Legend of Zelda, Metroid, Mario, Miyamoto (though it would be cool to own Miyamoto. I can imagine it now... my own personal game designer...)). Anyways, enjoy chapter 2...

* * *

Link sat down as he usually did in Telma's Bar during this afternoon. The Hylian had spent the morning guarding the enterance of Hyrule Castle, making sure that the Princess was safe. However, he missed the adventure he had when his life had changed from being an ordinary rancher to the new Hero of Time.

"Chateau Romani as usual, Link?" the bartender and owner, Telma, asked him. Her red hair and brown skin showed her fiery and sassy nature.

"Sure. I guess so," Link sighed. His blond hair was covered by his green cap that matched his tunic, which was worn by an ancient hero from thousands of years ago. His young adult face, which was normally serious, seemed moody and depressed today. His long pointed ears, which was a common trait for most Hylians, sagged slightly.

"Having another one of your memory phases?" Telma asked. She didn't know too much about what had happened 2 years ago, when the evil Zant, who was manipulated by the King of Evil, Ganondorf, covered all of Hyrule in twilight and captured Princess Zelda, but she knew enough to know of Link's heroics in defeating both the master of twilight and the king of evil.

What was really getting at Link was the fact that his closest friend that he had made on his adventure, an impish twili named Midna, who in reality was queen of the Twilight Realm, had left him with no way to see her again. In his hand, he held a small mirror shard which was broken from the Mirror of Twilight, which Midna had shattered after leaving for her home.

He suddenly realized that he was still talking to Telma and came back to his senses. "Right. Sorry. Yeah, I'll have a Chateau Romani."

"You know, Link, you can't keep living in the past. Otherwise, you'll never see the present coming and your future won't be as bright."

Link nodded at the bartender as she moved over to the bar to prepare the drink. Leaning back and sighing, Link recalled all he had to go through on his adventure with Midna by his side. He pulled off his right glove to reveal a triangle-like scar on his hand. Zelda had told him that this was because he bore the Triforce of Courage, one of the three pieces to the mystical object that was given to the Hylians by the goddesses. Zelda bore the Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganon used to bear Power before his demise at the hands of Link.

Just as Telma was bringing over Link's drink, a large earthquake rattled the bar. Everything was knocked over, and Link and Telma fell to the ground.

"What in the name of Nayru was that?" Telma asked.

Suddenly, a soldier ran into the bar straight toward Link. "Sir Link, Zelda needs to speak with you immediately!"

Link nodded, then rushed outside the bar. Outside, his brown horse, Epona, stood waiting for her master. Jumping onto her saddle, Link shouted, "Hyah!" as the two rushed toward Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Walking into the large and beautiful Hyrule Castle, Link stared upward with awe. The first time he'd been here, he had saved Zelda from Ganon's demonic control. He ran up the flight of stairs leading to the throne room where Zelda stood, waiting for him.

"Milady, I am at your service," Link stated, bowing toward the Princess.

After standing back up, Zelda began to talk. "A strange object has landed south of Hyrule Field. It might be a threat to Hyrule castle. I need you to go and see what it is."

"No problem. I can take care of that."

As he left down the flights of stairs and got on his horse, Link felt relieved that he finally had another adventure ahead of him. Rushing through Castle Town, they headed straight toward the impact site at South Hyrule Field.

* * *

Samus got up slowly from the crash. Her Power Suit had desolved from the impact that occurred on the strange ground, and she had major ringing in her ears, but she was altogether alright.

"ADAM, what's the status of the ship?"

Through a com system in her suit, the electronic voice of ADAM played loud and clear. "Damages to the ship are large, but manageable. Will take about 3 days without proper equipment."

"Damn," Samus muttered, "Well, can you contact the other Hunter ships to get us out of here?"

"Sorry. Temporal interference is keeping me from contacting Hunters 2 and 3."

"Well, this is just perfect!" Samus groaned, kicking a rock at her feet.

"Samus, my sensors detect two life-forms heading in this direction."

Samus turned to see a man in a green tunic riding a brown horse. Activating her Power Suit around her, Samus fired multiple power shots toward the two. The green person motioned his horse to dodge the attack, and then jumped off it and flew into the air, drawing his sword. Samus moved backward from the strike and launched a missile at him. The man moved his shield to block the attack, and then pulled a black ball from his pocket. He lit a string hanging from the top and threw it toward Samus.

The ball suddenly exploded, taking out a major chunk of her shield. He came forward and slashed at Samus, taking out another piece of her shield. She only had 200 points of shield energy remaining. Another big attack would leave her defenseless.

Taking one big lunge at her, the man stabbed her suit with such force that her Power Suit completely dissolved, leaving her defenselessly on the ground. The swordsman held his sword to her throat, but then motioned it away.

"You… you're…" he stuttered.

Samus, surprised that he spoke the same language, rose up from the ground and greeted him. "Samus Aran, Intergalactic Bounty Hunter. You almost killed me."

"You shot your strange fire bolts at me first!" the swordsman retorted.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were hostile."

The swordsman scoffed at Samus and turned his head to the side. Looking at him up close, Samus realized how much he looked human for being what she considered "alien". The only thing that really stuck out to her was that the man's ears were long and pointed, unlike that of a human.

"Well, you seem friendly, and you definitely aren't a Moblin or something like that. My name is Link."

* * *

Notes: In hindsight, I think I made Samus a bit too trusting of Link. However, that's the glory of silent protagonists. You can give them a voice and manipulate them in any way, shape, or form. Either way, I think this chapter is much more developed than the last chapter. Man, it's been a while since I wrote this. Currently finished chapter 5 as of this chapter being posted, so at least I'm keeping up. I plan on having 13-15 chapters for this story, similar to Visions and Warriors Across Dimensions.

Link... is a rather interesting case. I remember finally finishing Twilight Princess (which is the only game besides Zelda 1 on VC that I own) and I really felt the emotional impact of Midna's departure... I mean, she travelled all this way with Link and she says goodbye forever?! That just cuts deep into the player's and Link's psyche. Therefore, when I decided on making a Zelda/Metroid crossover, I decided that Link would have to deal with Midna leaving, which hopefully would add some great character development. Of course, he's not all brooding and crap like that, which is good.

Anyways, yes, I am continuing this story, even if it has been 6+ months since I worked on it. I think I was 3 and 1/2 chapters in before I stopped... Anywho, make sure to favorite, follow, and give me good reviews, as well as look at my other stories and do that, and I'll see yall in chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

As Link took Samus toward Hyrule Castle, he was curious how the young woman had gotten here. And what did she mean by "Intergalactic Bounty Hunter"? That made absolutely no sense! Multiple questions about the mysterious woman went through Link's head as the two rode on Epona's back.

She didn't really look like she was Hylian either. Her ears were rounded and small, which made Link even more curious what she was. Her strange blue clothes seemed to stick to her body completely, and it looked as if there was no way she could have put it on herself.

"So… Samus, was it?"

"Yes," Samus responded.

"How did you end up all the way in the middle of Hyrule Field?"

"Hyrule…" Samus hesitated, "That's not a planet I've ever heard of? What system is this?"

"What are you talking about?" Link pondered.

"Hmm. Judging by your low technology, I doubt that your species has advanced to the point of space travel yet."

"Whatever weird egg thing you came from, it must not be from this world."

Samus stared at Link like he was crazy. "Do you mean my ship?"

Suddenly, Epona stopped in front of the Castle gates and two guards came toward Link and Samus.

"Sir Link, what happened? Who is this with you?"

Link got off Epona and looked at the guards. "I must go see Princess Zelda. I found this woman at the impact area and Zelda needs to see her."

"Right. Go right on ahead."

The drawbridge opened and Link and Samus went toward the Castle.

* * *

Samus looked around the castle amazed. The place was so massive that she didn't even know where she was going. She followed Link up to Zelda's chamber where she encountered the Princess on her throne. She looked similar to Link in size except more feminine. She also had long and pointed ears like Link, which Samus guessed was a major trait in their species.

"Link, who is this?" Zelda inquired.

"Milady, I found her in the crashed area. She says her name is Samus Aran."

Zelda looked toward Samus, who smiled and waved nervously. "Greetings, Samus. I am Princess Zelda, leader of the land of Hyrule."

Samus gestured a greeting, then began to talk. "I crash-landed here after facing these evil creatures called Space Pirates. I require your assistance to help me get back into space so that I can continue out my mission."

Zelda looked at her curiously. "What are these Space Pirates of which you speak?"

Suddenly, the castle began to rumble. Strange insectoid beasts broke through the windows and began to attack. Link reacted by stabbing one with his sword, then pulling out his trusty bow to shot another with a volley of arrows. Samus tried to activate her Power Suit, but she found that she didn't have enough energy left to reactivate it.

"Follow me!" Zelda shouted. Samus and Link ran down a set of secret spiral stairs to escape the castle. Link had known about these passageways because he had been through them before with Midna.

As soon as they were clear of the castle, Zelda stopped and turned. Hyrule Castle had multiple metal ships flying around it, as the insectoid Space Pirates poured into it.

"The castle has been compromised. It is no longer safe to go back. I need to go into hiding."

Link stood stunned at her. She had never expected Zelda to want to turn tail and run before. However, from how little they knew about the Pirates, the only logical option was to retreat.

Zelda suddenly showed them the strange clothes she had taken with her. "These are the ancient clothes worn by one who used to help the Hyrulian family. She was a member of the Sheikah Clan. I shall use these to hide from them, under the name of 'Sheik'."

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Zelda. When the light cleared, she looked completely different from what she once was. Her brown hair had turned a bright gold color, and her eyes were dark red. She also wore the clothes of the Sheikah Tribe on her, which made her look more masculine.

Samus could not believe her eyes at what she had just saw. "What the heck was that?!"

Zelda spoke in a deeper, more masculine voice than before, making Samus think that she was a different person altogether. "I used an ancient transformation magic to change my appearance. Now then, you two should leave before you are found. However, your appearance may draw attention to yourself, Samus. You will need to change your appearance to blend in."

With that, Sheik's hands began to glow as she motioned them toward Samus. Instantly, the bounty hunter was bathed in light, and when it cleared, she wasn't wearing her body suit anymore. Instead, she wore a maroon dress that came down to her legs, and white shoes similar to the ones Zelda was wearing. Surprised, Samus felt her dress and body wondering what had just happened, and then realized that her ears had become long and pointed like Link's.

Astonished, Samus demanded, "What the heck has happened to me?!"

"I have used my transformation magic to change your appearance so that you can blend in with everyone else in Hyrule," Sheik responded, "Now then, I must go. Good luck to you both."

With that, Sheik vanished into thin air, and Link and Samus headed out toward Castle Town.

* * *

Notes: After a near death experience in the wash for my USB drives and a rapid recovery in uncooked rice (Does wonders to heal electronics...), I'm back and ready to upload another part of Legend of Metroid. This time, I introduced the Space Pirates into the world.

Samus being out of commission was something that I thought of for a little bit. Considering Samus's Power Suit is charged externally and holds shield energy that way, that it would be simple to make it that since she is far away from anything regarding energy, she is out. However, she will be brought back into action. Don't worry...

Also, the Zelda/Sheik deal kinda came to me after I had learned that Sheik was originally going to be in Twilight Princess. I thought it'd work if Zelda went into hiding when the Space Pirates struck. And... *sigh* Honestly, I have nothing to talk about in this notes segment.

Anywho, make sure to favorite, review, and follow my stories, and I'll see you in the next chapter. ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Dangers in Castle Town

Double Update Sunday! Saa, omae no tsumi o kazero! One chapter of Sentai X Rider, and one of this. Also, this is the first chapter I wrote in a while after I took a slight hiatus on the project, so hope you like it...

* * *

"Man, how do the people on this planet walk in these things?!" Samus complained as the two walked through Castle Town. To her, her shoes felt uncomfortably tight and her dress was so low that she almost tripped on it.

"I wouldn't know. I've never worn one," Link joked. Personally, he thought Samus looked really nice in a dress, but it was somewhat strange because by that point, he was used to seeing her in her Power or Zero Suit. Even still, Samus looked like a blonde beauty in that dress.

"I don't understand why Zelda wanted to disguise me like this," Samus wondered aloud. She suddenly felt her head hurt from all the chatter around Castle Town, which was either because there was a lot of people around or that her new pointed ears thought things were too darn loud. "Why does it feel as if I can hear everything in this place?"

"Legends say that Hylians have long pointed ears to hear messages from the goddesses," Link stated.

"All I hear is the annoyingly loud banter of the commonfolk."

"For a stoic bounty hunter, you sure do complain a lot."

Samus chuckled slightly at Link's comment, then continued walking. "So, Link," she asked, "what's the whole deal with you and Zelda? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Link paused. He never really thought about it that way. "Not really. I am basically one of her strongest knights. I wasn't always that, though. I used to be a simple rancher in south Hyrule. However, an evil shadow being came to conquer our world, and I was called upon to save it."

"Bet you miss those days, don't you?"

Link hesitated, starting to think about the past again. "I had a friend who helped me through my adventures. Her name was Midna, and she came from a parallel dimension known as the Twilight Realm. When she had to leave, she shattered the only way there and so I can never see her again."

He held up his shard of the Mirror of Twilight to show Samus. "This is all I have left of her."

Samus sighed, understanding what Link was going through. "I've lost a lot of people in my life as well. My parents died when I was young, and I was raised by a bird race known as the Chozo. I lost almost all of my former squadron on a mission to this mysterious ship, including my superior, Adam Malkovitch. His brother, Ian, also died before I quit the Galactic Federation."

"I'm… sorry, Samus," Link replied, putting his hand on Samus's shoulder. The two continued to walk through Castle Town, looking at all the brilliant sights and smells all around. Some strange rock-like creatures, which Link identified as Gorons, waved to the hero and offered some hot spring water. Link politely declined, and the two walked to an alleyway which led to a tavern. Inside, Telma was doing her job as usual.

"Welcome back, Link!" she stated, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Samus. She's… new in town," Link replied.

"Well, I'll get a Chateau Romani for both of you. On the house," Telma offered, going to make the two their drinks.

"What's a Chateau Romani?" Samus asked.

"It's a special milk imported from a faraway land called Termina. It's good for your body," Link replied.

As they sat, they heard two guys chatting in the corner.

"Hey, you hear about the attack on Hyrule Castle?"

"Yeah. Some mysterious creatures broke in and started blowing up the place. I hear the castle has become too dangerous for Zelda and she's gone into hiding…"

"News spreads fast here, I guess," Samus speculated.

"It's not that big a town," Link replied, "Anyways, hopefully we can find those Space Pirates and stop them from their nefarious scheme."

"If I know Space Pirates, they don't randomly attack places without a reason. They aren't mindless beasts. They're called pirates for a reason. They must have been looking for something…"

Just then, the two heard screaming outside. Samus and Link rushed outside to see the townsfolk being terrorized by a group of goblin-like people, known as Moblins.

Link drew his sword and rushed into battle. He sliced at one of the Moblins, which then turned to dust, then locked blades with another. Samus wanted to help, but she couldn't really do much without her Power Suit and in a dress…

Suddenly, a realization came into her mind. _My Paralyzer!_ she thought, drawing a strange blaster from her dress. She smiled, glad that Zelda's magic hadn't taken her trusty electro-pistol…

She shot at one of the Moblins, which stopped moving instantly and fell to the ground. She then shifted some of the pieces, causing the barrel of the gun to point parallel to the grip, and a long energy whip emerged from the blaster. She whipped at a line of Moblins, which fell to the ground and disintegrated as well. Link and Samus then stood back to back as the two shot all the Moblins with their bow and blaster, till all the enemies were defeated.

"Wow," Link mused, "Even in a dress, you fight pretty good…"

Samus smiled a bit, then looked down at the minion dust. "What were those things?" she asked.

"Moblins…" Link replied, "Though, I've never seen them invade town before. Wonder what's going on here…"

Suddenly, the two saw a shadow lurking out of the ground. The shape formed into a black suit of armor. Samus gasped, as she recognized the figure all too well as Dark Samus, her phazon-created dark doppelganger. However, this Dark Samus felt… different with Dark Samus. The dark warrior seemed to ooze darkness, and its body was a darker, duller black, like pure shadows.

"My lord and master sends his regards…" Dark Samus stated, then it shot Link with a blast of concentrated darkness, causing the hero to fall to the ground.

"Link!" Samus cried, as she ran over to the green clad hero. The dark blast ripped at some of his clothing, but he was otherwise alright.

"Don't worry," Link replied, "I've taken bigger blows than this…" he pulled out a bottle, which had a red liquid in it. Drinking the contents, his wounds began to heal, and he stood up again. "What's your deal, anyways, Shadow Knight?!"

The dark Samus copy didn't reply.

"Answer me, villain!" Link charged, but was blocked by a shadowy warrior that had a similar form to Link. The Shadow Link pushed the hero backward, then thrust out his hand, creating a hole of darkness below Samus and Link. The pair were suddenly swallowed by the ever-growing darkness and plunged into the shadowy void…

* * *

Notes: man, quite a lot of character backstory here. Midna's departure always seemed to tear me up inside. I mean, she was a proper companion compared to other companions in the series (for the record, I haven't played OoT) and didn't seem to take your controls as often and state the obvious .

for those who don't know, Link and Samus are my two main fighters whenever I play Brawl, so they are very important to me and I hate that people say they're bad because of the tier list. Therefore, I wanted to make fight scenes as reminiscent of Brawl fights as i could, like with Samus using her paralyzer gun in a fight. Anyways, I've run out of things to talk about, so i'll see y'all later...


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow Dawn

5-star upload Memorial day is here, so let's jump into another Zelda Metroid crossover chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Samus awoke to find herself inside a cage surrounded by skeletons. Whatever was happening, she was not the first prisoner here… She began to look for a way out, but there didn't seem to be any way. She looked outside the cage, but everything seemed dark and foggy.

She suddenly felt an impulse within her. _Uh oh. Not now…_ she thought, as the pain grew inside her. Because of an encounter with the X-Parasite, she had been injected with Metroid DNA that helped to remove the X Parasite from her body, while at the cost of creating a vulnerability for the cold, and her Metroid DNA having the risk of mutating her into some sort of soul-absorbing abomination. She had learned of this problem a few months ago, and scientists had given her a serum to slow the effects to minimal pace.

"Please be in here…" Samus pleaded, searching through her dress until she finally found the serum and injected it into herself. The pain slowly died down, and she began to continue focus on getting out of here.

"Too bad I don't have my Paralyzer with me. Must have dropped it…" Samus stated, but was interrupted as a beastial figure jumped at the front of the cage and began to bite and claw at her. Samus jumped back, picking up a stick. She wasn't afraid of anything, especially not a beast. The creature was a gray wolf with white symbols on its head and a white stripe along the side of its body.

"Stay back, you beast! I'm warning you!" Samus warned. However, it did not stop the wolf. It broke through the bars with unnatural strength and came toward Samus, who flailed her stick in response. The wolf and Samus matched each others' attacks teeth and claw to stick. Finally, Samus was able to get a clean hit on the beast, and knocked it into the bars.

"Alright, you beast, where am I? Where is Link?!" she shouted, more furious than ever. The wolf turned towards her, wimpering slightly, as Samus advanced on the creature. Then, something caught her eye. It was an earring on the dog's left ear, which looked so familiar to Link's earring. Could it be…?

"Link?" Samus asked aloud, advancing towards the wolf. The beast did not growl, but moved toward Samus, nuzzling her legs.

"How… how are you a wolf?" she demanded. Link, who obviously couldn't talk as a wolf, just looked at her and tilted his head, as if he didn't understand why he was in this shape either. The swordsman had been in this form in the past, normally when in contact with Twili artifacts. However, the last time he had changed was when he and Midna had battled Ganondorf together in his demon form, which was a large raging boar.

"Well, whatever the reason, we need to find our way out of here. Where is here, anyways?"

Link barked, then ran out the cage, prompting Samus to follow him. She looked out into the sky, which was all black. It seemed odd, however, as the sun was nowhere to be seen and the blackness seemed to swarm around her, but she could still see. She looked over to Link, the wolf still running as fast as he could. The two finally arrived at a cliff face, as Link looked over at the castle in the distance and howled.

"Is that… Hyrule Castle?!" Samus gasped. Something seemed different, however, and Samus realized it wasn't the Hyrule Castle they had come from.

"Not exactly, my dear!" a voice cackled. Suddenly, a shadow was cast over Samus and Link, yet it seemed sentient and began to shape itself. Seen within the shadow was the face of a man, whose sinister face grinned with malice. Link growled angrily at the shadow, and the shadow continued to laugh.

"Well, if it isn't that lousy Hero of Time! How fitting it is that you show your true form to me again as a savage beast!" the shadow continued, sneering menacingly at Link. Just then, shadows swirled around Link, beginning to attack him with needles of darkness that didn't seem possible to hurt.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" Samus demanded.

"You've never heard of me? Tis a shame. My name is Ganondorf. I once tried to rule over Hyrule. However, some stupid kid gave warning of my plans and I was exiled into another dimension where I grew an army of Twilight. However, your comrade here vanquished me and I became a spirit in the Dark World, an alternate sub-dimension of the Twilight Realm. I don't understand why I'm here, but once I rise, Hyrule shall fall into darkness!"

More shadow needles suddenly began to swarm Samus, which charged towards her about to strike. Samus braced for the worst, when she realized a blue crystal barrier materialized around her and the needles bounced off. She then realized that her hand began to glow and the shape of three golden triangles, two of which were hollow while the third glowed brightly, appeared on her hand.

"That fool, Zelda!" Ganondorf growled, "Of course she'd give YOU the Triforce of Wisdom to protect you. I know about the attack on Hyrule castle, and soon I will join forces with my new allies and conquer the world…"

Samus moved over toward Link, shielding him from the blows. She knew that she couldn't take Ganon on her own. The force seemed too powerful for her to handle. However, she knew that she and Link had to escape.

Suddenly, Link's paw began to glow with a similar symbol to the one Samus saw, except that a different triangle glowed compared to the one on Samus. A strange wind began to swirl around them, as they lifted into the air.

"No! You shall not escape me!" Ganondorf roared, though it was too late. Samus and Link, who was still in wolf form, reappeared in a strange town near a large water spring. Samus read one of the signs, which read "Kakariko Village".

She looked down at Link, who was barely breathing and had multiple cuts all over his body. "Link…" she murmured, lifting up the injured wolf and taking him by the water.

"Link, please don't die!" she pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes. Just when she got close again to another person, that person was near death. It felt like it was her curse to lose the people she truly cared about.

She continued to look at Link in despair. Some of her tears dropped into the spring, which then began to glow where the water fell. Samus looked at the water in surprise as a mysterious light appeared before her. Link suddenly lifted into the air, bathed in the light. The light began to take the shape of a falcon, which spoke to the hero.

"It is not your time yet, Hero chosen by the Goddesses. You must continue on this one quest to save your world from Ganon once more…"

The light faded, and Link, in human form, floated in the middle of the spring. Samus, overcome with joy, ran towards the green knight. "Link!"

Link slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the bounty hunter. "Samus? What happened? Last thing I remember was being attacked by Ganon, then… oof!" he suddenly was tackled by a hug by Samus, which seemed unusual to Link considering her cold nature.

"I was so worried for you, Link! I thought I would have lost you…"

"No worries, right?" Link smiled, patting Samus on the back. The two then looked at each other, blushing, then turned toward the village nearby.

"What are we going to do, Link? Ganondorf is planning something with the Space Pirates, and I am basically powerless without my suit…"

Link looked at her with concern, then looked over to a large building, which had a sign with an explosion that said "Barnes's Bombs".

"Hmmm… I think I may have an idea!"

* * *

Notes: I think I displayed a lot of LinkXSamus in this chapter.

Anyways, Ganon is back! Oh no! Ganondorf in TP I found was kinda a lacking villain. Zant was a cool villain, but Ganon's puppet ordeal was a little much... Still, Ganondorf is awesome as the villain for Zelda, and he's taking full charge here. What will happen with him and the Space pirates, find out next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Electric Surge

Alrighty! Haven't updated this fic in a while, so let's get back into the swing of things! Disclaimers are as usual, Metroid and Zelda are both owned by Nintendo, and... Seriously, people, why do I have to say it? You already know this is a fanfic, so of course I'm not Miyamoto. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Holy mother of Din, Link, what the heck is this thing anyways?!"

A man with thinning hair on top of his head wearing a welder's mask stood beside Link and Samus as he stared at Samus's ship in shock.

"Barnes, we really need your help with this," Link pleaded, "It's important for saving the kingdom from those creatures."

"Hopefully, my ship will be able to obtain enough power through your idea, Link…" Samus added.

Barnes looked at Samus curiously, which caused her to become uneasy. "Are you an alien?" he demanded.

"Barnes, we don't have time for this! You said you were working on a lightning bomb design, right?"

Barnes looked at Link and grunted. "Well, the prototype isn't quite finished yet, and it's still rather difficult generating the amount of power to create the bombs…"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance…" a voice inside the ship stated, as ADAM appeared before the three as a holographic computer eye.

Barnes jumped back and fell on his butt at the sight of the AI. "Wh-what is that thing?!"

"My name is ADAM. I am the AI system of this vessel. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Barnes."

"Um… the pleasure's all mine…" Barnes hesitated, "Anyways, there's just not a proper powersource for creating electricity outside of all the ChuChus found everywhere. Though, I did hear that a long time ago, there were a race of ancient robots powered by electricity. If you could find some of the technology from that era, I may be able to reverse engineer it to power your star-boat."

"Okay…" Samus agreed, "But, I don't really know the geography of this place, so I don't know where to look…"

"Well," Barnes replied, "Legend has it that Lanayru Providence and part of Faron Woods was once a vast desert where these ancient robots lived. You could check there."

"Alright. Thanks for the help, Barnes," Link stated, getting onto Epona with Samus, "We'll be back to give you the pieces that we are able to find."

"Let's hurry this up," complained Samus, as they rode toward Lake Hylia, "I'm really getting sick of this dress…"

"No worries. We'll be able to power your ship in no time…"

"I guess so… So, Link, what did you do before you fought that Shadow guy there?"

"I used to be a Rancher in Ordon village before Ganondorf started attacking Hyrule. I used to help my mother before she passed away and gave the ranch to an old friend of ours, Fado. Mom told me that she used to man another ranch with my grandfather before she moved on and helped found Ordon Village."

"What about your father, though?" Samus asked.

"My father… I never knew him. Mom said he died on a personal quest that he had to take before I was born. From what she said, they met when they were kids. She said he looked like a little adventurer at that age…" he chuckled at the coincidence, "If only she could see me now… Anyways, the two grew up and married after my dad apparently stopped Ganondorf before he could take over Hyrule by telling Zelda's mother about the attack. Wonder how he knew that, though…"

"My father was considered a hero," Samus stated, saddened by the thought of her father, "When Space Pirates attacked my old home on K-2L, an important colony for the Galactic Federation, my father sacrificed himself by detonating the energy crystals on the planet to blow up the Pirate's spaceship and give the evac ships a chance to leave the planet. I was the only survivor still on the planet that I knew of. I was only 3…"

"Must have been hard growing up without parents…" Link sympathized, "My mother died when I was around 8 or 9."

As the two talked, they crossed over the bridge that overlooked Lake Hylia down below. However, as they looked above, they saw strange floating platforms flying down. Suddenly, a blast came down towards them, knocking the two off Epona.

"Space Pirates!" Samus shouted, shooting Link's bow that he lent her at the Pirates. The arrows hit a few pirates off their hover-barge and into the valley below, but some jumped down onto the bridge and began to strike at Samus.

"Samus, duck!" Link shouted, throwing a bomb in her direction, Samus obeyed, as the black sphere flew at the Space Pirates, exploding and throwing them off the bridge. One came up toward Samus, but she kicked it in its face over the edge as well.

"Nice moves."

"Hey, I trained at the GF Academy for 10 years. One of the major techniques they taught us was hand-to-hand combat."

Just as she said that, a laser from the space barge exploded the ground underneath her. Samus was flung into the air and fell over the edge of the bridge.

"SAMUS!" Link shouted, jumping over the edge to save her. After he dove after her, he grabbed onto her waist, moving one hand toward the bridge and launching a claw-shaped grapple-hook known as the Clawshot that stuck to the bridge, dangling them over the edge.

"Link…" Samus murmured, still a bit fazed from the explosion.

"Hang on, Samus!" Link shouted, shooting a second Clawshot in his other hand and handing the device to Samus, "There… we're safe now…"

"Link… thanks for saving me."

"You saved my life… it's only fair…"

"Yeah… you're right…" Samus blushed, obviously holding feelings for the young hero.

Link slowly lowered the two down into the lake, and after swimming to the shore, they saw a rather unpleasant sight. The grass was singed in multiple places in the lake, and the large building in the center which Link recognized as the cannon launching attraction, was ablaze. Link hoped no one was hurt, but he continued to look at what the Space Pirates were doing.

In the distance, the pirates were digging up on the side of the lakebed some strange metal parts, which Link and Samus guessed were pieces of Ancient Robots.

"We have to get over there and get those pieces," Samus stated.

"Wait…" Link warned, pulling out a bird-like pair of binoculars called the Hawkeye. He looked at the pirates, who were equipped with strange electric energy guns on their wrists. "You know how to disable those guns?"

"A good electric shock ought to short them out…"

"Just what I need…" Link replied, pulling out a light-blue colored rod, which he swung in the direction of the pirates. Instantly, a ball of light flung out and hit the pieces of the robot in the ground, causing it to spring to life. The robot then began to shock the pirates, which shorted out their blasters.

"That was pretty cool…" Samus gasped.

"Now they're open…" Link took his bow, and using his Hawkeye shot arrows at each of the pirates, taking them down one by one.

After Link and Samus rushed over to where they were digging, they were surprised to find the robot still functioning even without Link's Dominion Rod.

"BZZRT! Oh, happy days! I thought I'd never get out of that ground!" the robot shouted excitedly. The robot was mostly an oval-shaped body with a face and two hands that floated next to its body, suspended by electric pulses from its body.

"Um… who are you?" Samus asked.

"Oh, me? My apologies, BZRRT! I am LD-301Z, but my creators used to call me Loadzone."

"Um… hello. My name is Link, and this is Samus," Link replied, "We were wondering if you could help us. You see, her ship is out of power and damaged, and she needs someone to help fix it so we can beat these space pirate guys." As he talked to Loadzone, he pointed to a Space Pirate corpse on the ground.

"Of course! After saving my life, I am more than willing to lend a hand, BZZRT!"

Suddenly, a propeller appeared from the top of Loadzone's head, and the robot began to float in the air. The robot held out its hands out to Link and Samus, who took ahold of them, and raised into the sky, heading in the direction of the impact site.

* * *

Notes: As a note, this chapter's idea did not come until I typed it up the morning of the day this was posted. I had no idea that I would create Loadzone. However, I just looked at the Zelda and Metroid Wikis, got the brain juices flowing, and just wrote. I don't know if that was a good thing, or...

Anyways, Link's plan was to power Samus's ship so she could recharge her power suit. Seems simple enough, and hopefully it will come to fruition. I haven't played Skyward Sword yet, but I did have enough sense to put two and two together to realize that I could use the Ancient Robots and tie Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess together...

And also tying it with OoT. Yes, I did make Malon Link's mother, and OoT Link is TP Link's father. So what? There are theories of it everywhere, so I can put in fanon. Anyways, I'll catch you guys on the next chapter.

PS: The Dominion Rod, since it has mystic powers, works like the Timeshift Stones and revived Loadzone because... plot? I dunno...


End file.
